The goal of this Research Training Program in Molecular Virology is to produce highly qualified scientists committed to careers in biomedical research related to the molecular biology of human viral infections. Recent developments in infectious diseases-such as intractable problems like the AIDS vaccine, the emergence and re-emergence of viral pathogens, and viruses as agents of bioterrorism-emphasize the need for researchers specializing in aspects of infectious disease research, including virology. Our training program provides trainees with thorough foundations in fundamental virology and molecular biology concepts and techniques, primarily through coursework and laboratory research experience. Funds are requested to renew the interdepartmental Research Training Program in Molecular Virology at Baylor College of Medicine. This training program involves 14 investigators from three departments. Trainees will be predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows with backgrounds in virology, cell and molecular biology, genetics and/or immunology. As this training program is not degree-granting, predoctoral students will progress through one of the participating graduate programs. In addition to the core curriculum taken by predoctoral trainees in their respective academic departments, conceptual foundations and program enhancement are provided through participation in graduate courses such as "General Virology" and "Viral Pathogenesis." An organized program for enriching the experience of postdoctoral trainees is also in place. Pre- and postdoctoral fellows are required to participate in weekly journal club and seminar series, and an annual research retreat. They are encouraged to take a "Grants and Contracts" course, to apply for independent funding, and to attend and participate at national meetings. Trainees are selected competitively based on past performance (academic record, test scores, laboratory experience) and on evidence of motivation and enthusiasm for research related to molecular virology (recommendations, interviews). Support is requested for 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral positions. All faculty participants have funded research programs and good publication and training records. A strength of this program is the breadth of research interests of participating faculty, representing important complementary areas of training - genetics, gene regulation, translational regulation, viral oncology, structural analysis, pathogenesis, animal models, viral immunology, viral vectors and gene therapy and proteomics/genomics and high throughput technologies. The proposed program is rigorous, and its success is evidenced by the productivity and accomplishments of current trainees and the success of previous trainees in various scientific settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]